The Songs That Make The World Go Round
by Harlequin Girl
Summary: If the world was controlled by songs, Logan Mitchell would've found love from every corner. From his best friends, of course. Songfics/one-shots. Kogan, Jagan, Cargan.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot. The characters, the show and the song used in this story do not belong to me. _

_A.N:_ Why, hello, gang! It's the new girl, _**Harlequin Girl**_. I opened a playlist of seventy-one songs and put it on shuffle. I will write as much one-shots as I am capable of writing. Pairings shift, of course, but all pairings involve Logan. Hey, he's my favorite. Anyway, enjoy reading!

_Pairing:_ Kendall/Logan, Kendall/Jo, James/Logan

_Chapter Warnings: Angst. Definitely, absolutely angst.  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Song**_: _The Carpal Tunnel of Love_ by Fall Out boy

**Summary**: _People always thought that their relationship was perfect—that their love was flawless, that their relationship was all about happiness and endless affection. It's a wonder on how someone was to miss that murderous tension between them_.

* * *

They always hear them—from corner to corner. They know that they were being watched, being envied, it was obvious. They were able to feel those heavy stares of those who wanted what they had.

Or, rather, what _appeared_ that they had.

Their misunderstanding was actually quite reasonable—Logan can give them that. When in public together, they would hold each other's hands. He and Kendall would walk around the pool area, fingers entwined tightly as Kendall led the way. As Logan let Kendall lead the way. They would also smile at each other as they sat, front faced on the other's. Kendall would also embrace him, kiss him, and say the most sweetest things to him out loud, as if without shame. As if all of it were true. As if his words were truly genuine. As if it meant something.

What people didn't know was that it was all a lie—a lie that Logan, himself, had sworn to bear with.

On the outside, they seemed perfect. They were two boys who were always at their best; stunning, charming and cunning. Logan had the brains, Kendall had the courage. It seemed that way—that they would make a perfect person, that they were perfect for each other because of their personalities, their abilities. Every couple envied the perfection that was their chemistry.

It was there, before. Not now. Not when it had all changed. Everything was perfect until things just fell apart, piece by piece.

Kendall slowly lost interest in Logan, without the younger boy noticing. At times, he would run off, giving Logan a crafty excuse. Oblivious to whatever Kendall was going on about, Logan would let him leave his sights. What gave him the sign was that, whenever he did allow his boyfriend to spend time alone, he would either come back in the middle of the night or in a day. It worried Logan—it really did. His suspicions grew more and more when Kendall gave him the same excuses, or if those excuses no longer made sense.

One night, Logan finally gave in to his instincts and followed Kendall to where he disappeared to every night, making sure that he was well hidden in the shadows of the evening darkness.

Kendall had been seeing a girl—her name was Jo. She was new at Palm Woods, and that so happened to make her an easy target.

Maybe Kendall knew about Logan following him—he'd been treating him badly, ever since. But, of course, this was a private matter. Kendall would never dare shout at Logan when everyone can see. It would be bad for the 'model teen's' image. He was perfect, in people's eyes. Logan hadn't the heart to let them believe, otherwise. He couldn't—so, instead, he just hides the bruises that were caused by their violent love making with the help of his sweaters.

Logan scoffed at himself as he sat on the bed that he and Kendall shared—love making. There just wasn't any _love_ at all. At least, not on Kendall's end. Now, it was just war—a war that Logan was willing to lose, in order to please Kendall. In order to maybe get Kendall to look at him the same way again.

Because, yes, it wasn't always like this. There was a time that they were truly, deeply, hopelessly in love with each other. There was a time when Kendall actually held Logan close without reason, except for the fact that he can and that he really wanted to. There was a time when Kendall repeatedly told Logan that he needed him, that he loved him. There was a time when Kendall _cared_.

It's Friday night and Kendall's gone, again. As usual, he would not come back until Monday—his hair tousled and in a disheveled appearance. He would stay over at Jo's apartment because his mother would not be there—because he and Jo would be alone. This gave Logan the advantage of _returning the favor_. Because Kendall wasn't the only one to have the right to replace him for a night or two—someone was more than willing to spend nights and days with him. Someone was willing to give Logan a night of pleasure that Kendall left him deprived of.

James knew—he just _knew_. He had a feeling, let's say. Or, rather, he, too, saw what Kendall had been doing these past couple of months. Perhaps he managed a peek and saw the dark bruises that were left on Logan's pale skin as he hurried out the shower to his room. Maybe.

Logan fell back onto the bed as he let two big, warm hands push him onto his back gently. Logan let his eyes flutter open, only to see James staring down at him with those hazel eyes. They were full of concern, worry and care. It sickened Logan to the bones, but it still made him smile. He had not seen that look in anyone's eyes since Kendall… Logan shook his head and let out a soft sigh.

No, the purpose of this night was to forget.

James let his hands roam around Logan's body, palms feeling the muscles that Logan his under that baggy sweater of his. James let his fingers hook onto the hem of Logan's shirt, carefully lifting it off of the younger male. Logan's breath hitched as James revealed inch after inch of Logan's pale skin, purple bruises over the most random of spots. James' lips tightened, looking at Logan with what seemed to be hurt. James now knew of how rough Kendall was with Logan—and his heart just could not bear it.

"He hurt you." James said, nearly just mumbling.

Logan remained pokerfaced, but replied to James' words. "It doesn't matter."

James remained still, a hand hovering over Logan's stomach—the look on his face clearly stated that he was looking out for Logan. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, these bruises seem…fresh…"

"Just do it," Logan breathed, shuddering slightly as fingers ghosted over a bruise that Kendall left on his hip. "Let's get this over with…" Logan squeezed his eyes closed, biting onto his bottom lip. James' expression did not change.

Sighing, James pressed a careful grip onto Logan's hip, opposite of the one that had a large, purple mark on it. "You don't have to stoop down to his level. You know that you're better than that."

"But I want to…" Logan said, eyes still firmly closed. "I want to, because I want to know why he's doing it. I want—I want to know what's _wrong_ with me. I want to know why he's doing this to me. I want to know if doing what he's doing to me feels good… I just—I want to _know_. Please. Please, James…"

James, regretfully, complied to Logan's wishes. He peeled every article of clothing off of Logan's body, hands quickly roaming over Logan's smooth skin. He had to be careful, though. He had to avoid touching the bruises, the cuts and the scratches. From the mere sight, it seemed that he was becoming more and more sick of what he was doing. But Logan would break, if not because of this. James knew—and he just did not want the younger boy to hurt himself just because of this. Even though this very thing that they were doing would hurt, if not now, someday.

James had been very gentle with him—careful not to hurt the other boy. Logan had been telling him to go harder, that he shouldn't worry about him breaking. Logan had told him to do whatever he wanted to do to him, in the roughest of ways. But James just was not able to do that. He had to give Logan pleasure. He had to give him what he deserved. Logan had, soon enough, come to appreciate it as he felt his prostate being touched by just a roll of his hips.

Even after getting what Logan wanted, it still appeared to be a blur to him, as to why Kendall would be doing this to him. He didn't know what was wrong. Closing his eyes, he heaved a shaky sigh, hands covering his eyes. Maybe. Maybe he just wasn't meant to know.

Kendall came back, faking care and pressing kisses that he knew no longer resembled one of love. They were just passed on him. What made him shiver in disgust was the thought of having been kissed by lips that were pressed over the new girl's lips—body. It made him shiver. It made him feel like dirt.

James kept his eyes on Logan, whenever he and Kendall were together. Carlos seemed to not notice the strangeness of his friend's actions, deeming it normal for someone single to be jealous of his two other friends. Carlos didn't know. James knew fully. James waited for Logan to snap. Maybe.

And he would have to keep waiting.

Logan wasn't ready—wasn't ready to fight back. He just could not help it; he loved Kendall. No matter how much the older boy hurt him, no matter how much emotional and physical pain he caused Logan to have, no matter how long they had to keep this charade up, he would still love Kendall. James knew that, and it sickened him.

One day, maybe the people would notice it, too.

* * *

_A.N:_ Let's leave it at that—this one-shot's too angst-ridden. I love Kogan—I really do! I love Kendall and Logan together. I _like_ Kendall, so I'm sorry for making him such a jerk in this. I don't know _why_ I left it at that, but I just could not bear having to make Kendall look like a compete asshole. See the heavy hints of Jagan? Eh? EH? Yeah, I like them, too. I like James. I like Carlos. I like them all. As for the song, uh, it doesn't necessarily carry the same message as this one shot. It's just that the intensity of the song's tune made my brain process the theme of 'violent love' and whatnot.

Otherwise, I'm writing more one-shots for this story. All containing Logan! You can suggest songs to base it on. Or, like, make a request for another one-shot. I don't know. I guess you can suggest pairings, too. It doesn't have to contain Logan. (Though, just saying, Logan's my favorite out of the four of them.) I only write slash. I mean, okay, sometimes I write straight pairings, but that's a rare case.

Hm, what should I write about, after this? Ooh, how about some Panic! At The Disco? That would be nice! I'll try to avoid writing angst. Because that's, like, depressing. For serious. But I _love_ angst, so that would be difficult. Oh, well, I'll let my iPod decide for me. Otherwise, make sure to make those requests! Reviews are very much appreciated. So, yeah, thanks for reading! Bye!


End file.
